The Secrets Of CardCaptor Sakura-Revealed
by Ruki Heartilly
Summary: Chapter 2 UP!!!Sonomi got a hold of Tomoyo'd CCS tapes and has exposed them to the world. Sakura, and others who know about the cards are celebrities and every secret is revealed. What will they do now with no privacy?Especially with a new force..
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is a LONG story! Trust Me! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer's note: I don't own anything that I mention that is copyrighted here.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 The Secrets Of CardCaptor Sakura-Revealed  
  
By: Ruki Heartilly  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm going out for a business meeting!" Sonomi yelled from the foot of the tall stairs. " Tomoyo?"  
  
' Hmmm. that's strange.' Sonomi thought. She went up to Tomoyo's room to investigate. She knocked on the door.  
  
" Tomoyo?" She opened the door and peeked in. ' She must be with her friends.' Becoming curious, she went inside and looked around. What interested her most were the videotapes she saw in Tomoyo's bookshelf. ' I wonder what's Tomoyo been taping' She quickly pulled out the first one on the shelf, which was labeled, " CardCaptor Sakura-Episode 1". She slipped the tape in the video player and began to watch.  
  
* Half an hour later.  
  
" Oh no! I'm late!!" Sonomi cried. Then she dashed down the stairs and into her limousine and she sped off, bringing with her not only her papers, but also some of Tomoyo's tapes.  
  
At the Meeting.  
  
" I think our new toys should be based on a movie, like Hahayo Miyazaki films from Studio Ghilbi!" said a man in a navy shirt and a red tie.  
  
Another woman raised her hand. " But those movies are more for adults than for kids. Do you think adults like us would want to play with an Ashitaka action figure?"  
  
" Well no, but-." The man started.  
  
" Sorry I'm late, but I have something to show you."  
  
" Well Sonomi, you finally decided to come?" the man teased.  
  
" Shut up Tishoro. These tapes are what my daughter has been videotaping."  
  
" And what do those have to do with our meeting?" another woman asked.  
  
Sonomi smirked. " Money. We can get thousands by giving the reporters news about a girl who was 10 years old and was responsible for these so called "hallucinations" as the reporters call it of fire spreading at a fair, a diver almost drowned and a lot of people ended up with fuzzy memory when they "woke up".  
  
" Sonomi, how do you know that these tapes were not simply edited on the computer?"  
  
"I have scanned them myself. If you want, I can do it right now."  
  
When she scanned it again, everyone was eagered to watch these tapes.  
  
" Let's see what these really are." said an interested Tishoro.  
  
The staff watched in silence for all 4 tapes.  
  
" This is truly amazing!"  
  
" I wonder how much money I could get out of this!  
  
"Hawaii, here I come!"  
  
" Now I can get the Mercedes Benz I really wanted!"  
  
The whole room erupted with questions to each other.  
  
" Everyone, please calm down! Tomorrow, this story will hit the headline on " Tomoeda Times!"Sonomi said triumphantly.  
  
  
  
The Next Day.  
  
" SAKURA! COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" an incredibly loud voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes. She walked out into the hall. " What's the matter onii-chan?"  
  
" What do you call this?! Explain!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura's eyes focused and she read the newspaper Touya was holding. As she began to read, Touya stormed off into her room and grabbed Kero.  
  
" You never told me this thing was real! You never told me that you possessed magical powers, or-."  
  
" Okay, you two what's the matter?" Fujitaka interrupted.  
  
" Otou-san, you never told me you were the half reincarnation of Clow Reed!!!"  
  
" Onii-chan, you never told us that you also had magical powers." Sakura said silently, scanning her eyes over the paper.  
  
Touya flushed. " Let me go baka." Kero said angrily.  
  
" AHA! So you ARE real!" Touya exclaimed. " I knew it!!!"  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
" Oh no. don't tell me they're reporters!" Sakura muttered.  
  
She peeked through the peek hole. She let go of the breath she had been holding.  
  
" It's just Yukito-san." She opened the door for him.  
  
"YUKITO YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE YUE!!"  
  
Everyone except Touya sweatdropped.  
  
" What an surprising welcome." Yukito said sarcastically.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Everyone jumped. This time, Fujitaka opened the door.  
  
" Kinomoto-san, are you really the reincarnation of Clow Reed?"  
  
" Is your whole family in the line of magic?"  
  
" Where are your daughter and her boyfriend?"  
  
" How is your wife?"  
  
" How do you feel?"  
  
" May we question your daughter?"  
  
Fujitaka slammed the door as flashes of light and thousands of reporters outside greeted him.  
  
" Okay guys, I think this is worse than it could be."  
  
  
  
At Syaoran's apartment.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
" Coming!"  
  
" How strong is your relationship with Sakura?"  
  
" How do you feel to be not able to become the Clow Master?"  
  
" Are you really from Hong Kong?"  
  
" Where is Meilin?"  
  
" Are you and Sakura going out?"  
  
" Can you show us a sword move?"  
  
" Did you actually kill someone before?"  
  
SLAM!  
  
" I can't believe this is happening!" he quickly phoned Sakura, knowing that probably Touya was going to answer and question him first.  
  
" Moshimoshi, Kinomoto residence. If you are a reporter, IMMEDIATELY HANG UP!"  
  
" Hi, it's Syaoran, I want to speak with Sakura."  
  
" Of it's you gaki. Do you want to talk with "stuffed animal?"  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" (sigh) Sakura! It's the gaki!"  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Did you tell them?!"  
  
" No! Did you?"  
  
" No duh! Who was it?"  
  
" Meilin?"  
  
" No, she's in Hong Kong!"  
  
" Well the other known person that's left is Tomoyo."  
  
" But why would she do it?"  
  
" No, it's definitely not her."  
  
" Well, what do we do?"  
  
No answer.  
  
" Syaoran?"  
  
" Do you think there are reporters listening to our call?"  
  
" Uhh. Syaoran you're scaring me."  
  
" No, really, just wait, I'll put a spell on these blasted phones."  
  
Syaoran muttered something on the other line.  
  
" Okay, I need to talk with you in person."  
  
" Are you crazy? So you actually know what they do if they find us together? They'll think we're going out on a "private date" or something! Those reporters can think of any story!"  
  
" You've got a point, but we need to meet up with Tomoyo as well."  
  
" Tomoyo's house? Tomoyo could drive us there."  
  
" Well, okay, but you phone her up."  
  
" Sure, yeah."  
  
" Yeah, Bye."  
  
" Wait! Did you forget we had a date on Sunday?"  
  
" No, don't cancel it, I want to go out with you."  
  
Syaoran blushed.  
  
" I'm not canceling it, I just want to remind you."  
  
Sakura smiled. " Bye."  
  
" Bye Sakura, hope those reporters don't bombard you with questions!"  
  
"Same to you!"  
  
They both hung up.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Boring? Good? Review PLEASE! I am desperate! Thanks! ^________^  
  
~Maia Kushrenada 


	2. The Voice

A/N: I know…I'm very upsetting and that I haven't been dating fer a while but, begging on ure knees? Isn't that a little harsh? Sorry…^^; Haha…Well, newayz…now, tis the exciting part!! I think…please R+R!! Thanks  
  
  
  
The Secrets of Cardcaptor Sakura-Revealed  
  
By:Ruki Heartilly (Maia Kushrenada)  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed, she was flipping throught the channels on the T.V. and all she was seeing was the news about her and the cards. She came to a stop when something surprised her. It was Sonomi…Tomoyo's mother.  
  
'What's Tomoyo's mother doing on T.V.?' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"So Sonomi, how did you find out about these "magical cards" and their mistress?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to work one day and called for my daughter. I went into her room and found these tapes. I brought them to work and started from there."  
  
"I recognize as these tapes as your daughter's best friend right?"  
  
"Yes, she was my cousin's daughter."  
  
That was all Sakura could take. She blinked and dialed Tomoyo's cell number.  
  
Where Tomoyo was…  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Tomoyo escaped out of the rooms she was in. She was at the set where her mother was interviewed. She was pretty mad at her mother of "trespassing in her room". But Tomoyo had to survive with it since the news was already out. She had no choice. She finally went to the ladies washroom.  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
"Tomoyo why are you whispering?"  
  
"No time to explain, but I'm really really sorry for what happened!!"  
  
"I know it's not your fault Tomoyo, don't worry. All I wanted to ask was that if it's okay if Syaoran and I could meet at your house on Monday for a discussion."  
  
"Sure, that's okay, but how are you going to get out of the house?"  
  
"That's the problem. Can you take us by your limosine?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you to-."  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Uh… Sakura?"  
  
No answer. That was strange…Tomoyo hung up.  
  
Back to what Sakura was up to…  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura asked.  
  
She was I the middle of her sentence when she was talking to Tomoyo when darkness suddenly over took her.  
  
"I'll be watching you…" a voice said.  
  
"What?" Sakura replied.  
  
"You'll see…when the time comes…" it said again…  
  
Sakura woke with a start and saw a large face above her.  
  
"AHH!!!!" She screamed and sat up and bonked her head.  
  
"ARGUH you little monster!" Touya yelled in pain.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Obviously, you fainted onto the sofa when I carried you back into your room. What? Another prophetic dream?" Touya mocked with an awful amount of sarcasm. Sakura groaned. Touya was still onto that "Cardcaptor thing".  
  
Suddenly Kero entered the room. "Ahh….so I see the "stuffed animal" eh?" Touya mocked again. Kero glared at him and bit his finger.  
  
"OW!!"Touya yelled in pain. "You know, I have been hit 2 times today?!!" "Really? That's so little!!" Kero yelled back. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"I have to phone someone." She said and walked away. She dialed Syaoran's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Syaoran. It's Sakura!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ho-e?"  
  
"I have caller ID"  
  
"Ahhh!! Smart!"  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"So why'd you call?"  
  
"Oh! Tomoyo called and said that we could come over on Monday after school."  
  
"SCHOOL?!? You think we'd be able to even survive school??!?"  
  
"We-ll…"  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"If we go to school, YOU'LL have to answer all the questions!"  
  
"Fine! Deal!"  
  
"Okay…I have to go cook dinner now. Bye."  
  
"Bye-oh also, I have something really important to tell you tommorow at our date."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up. Sakura smiled at his voice. But she remembered the dream…was she worried? She shouldn't be. Maybe she should talk to Kero about it. Nah! She thought. He didn't need to worry. But really…what was that voice talking about? It's not verygood to have something dangerous happen when she had this much attention. Sakura sighed again and flicked on the T.V. again.  
  
  
  
Preview for chapter 3…  
  
'It's this dark place again…' she thought.  
  
"Yes it is…" The same voice said.  
  
"What do you want?!?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"What would you choose? Your love or the sprirts that roam free but were realeased?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe!! I just HAD to end there. Stay tooned and please R+R!! I really appreciate it. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Zilleniose! 


End file.
